Stuck in the Middle of Nowhere with You
by SilverRayan
Summary: Request for chimeronette. TFA'verse. A spacebridge malfunction sends Hot Shot and Rodimus to an abandoned planet. Stuck together they must find a way to survive not only the landscape, but each other. Secrets may come to light that neither one saw coming.


I posted this on my LiveJournal forever ago, and forgot to post it here. So, here it is.

Hot Shot glared balefully at the barren landscape. He had no idea where they were. The last thing he remembered before waking up on this Primus forsaken planet was a battle for one of the space bridges. He and his team had been ambushed at bridge A-09848. They had managed to push the invaders back, but one of the retreating Cons had gotten a lucky shot in, glancing off his helm before striking the bridge behind him. He didn't remember what had happened after that, but he assumed that the spacebridge had activated, somehow pulling him in and sending him... wherever he was now. That didn't explain how _Rodimus_ had been sent as well. He last time he saw his leader was in battle right before the accident. He had been well on the other side of landing platform. So here they were, stuck in the middle of nowhere, on some planet that didn't even have s spacebridge – yeah, he was still trying to work _that_ out – with Rodimus fragging Prime. Great. He knew he should have stayed in recharge. Damn his sense of duty. Look where it had gotten him.

The landscape was unlike anything he had ever seen before. The ground was nothing but mile after mile of rust colored dust, with deep crevices spread out like an organic spider's web. The planet was centered between four stars, so no matter which direction it rotated there would always be light. The weird part about it was not the number of stars, but that the planet seemed to move up and down on its axis. As far as the Autobot could tell there were no other life forms on this burnt rock, and for good reason. Organics needed water to survive and all there was here was desert. Mechanical beings like himself needed cooler conditions to be able to survive long term. These stars were close. Really close. And judging by the increasing temperature, it was soon going to reach the critical point. When that happened, their cooling fans would fail, coolant would become overheated, and their engines would crash. Essentially, all of their inner circuitry would fry. Rodimus had left earlier, wanting to see if he could find shelter for them until they could find a way to contact Cybertron and request help. Hot Shot would have loved to have gone too, but his equilibrium chip had been thrown awry in the attack, and he couldn't stand straight, let alone walk. Hence the reason he was sitting out in the open, slowly frying.

'Where the frag is Rodimus?' Not that he wanted to spend any more time in the golden boy's company than he had to; he just wanted to get out of the stars' light. The heat was beginning to become very uncomfortable. He wouldn't admit it, but he was relieved when he heard the sound of the other's engine moving towards him.

"About time!" He knew he sounded petulant, but the heat was beginning t effect him badly, and he simply didn't care. Rodimus did not acknowledge his complaint, and said,

"There is a tunnel system about a mile and a half from here; if we leave now we can be there in under a breem. Can you travel?"

"Of course I can!" Hot Shot forced himself to his feet, but a wave of dizziness swept through his processor. He would have hit the ground again if Rodimus had not caught him. The Prime was gracious enough not to comment on the other bot's weakness. He merely adjusted his grip to make Hot Shot easier to carry and started travelling. Hot Shot was torn between the indignity of it and trying to see straight. He decided his pride could suffer or the moment. Better to suffer a blow to his ego than to offline in some alien desert.

Rodimus carried him to the shelter. Tunnel was a bit of an understatement. The cave itself was nothing grand, but the tunnels led deep underneath the surface, winding through the baked desert. The deeper the moved into the baked ground the cooler it became. It was several miles down however before they reached a comfortable climate. Rodimus gently placed his burden on the ground before moving to his side. Hot Shot took a moment to adjust to his change in position. When the world stopped spinning, he tried to concentrate on what the orange mech was saying.

"...not Red Alert, but I should be able to fix your equilibrium chip, if it's not too badly damaged." Oh no. Pit no. he had dealt with being carted around like a bag of energon, but he would not owe the Prime any more than he already did, nor would he sacrifice his dignity.

"No. I don't want your help." Rodimus sighed.

"Look Hot Shot, we need to come up with a way to get off this planet, and we can't do that while you're not at full strength. Let me take a look."

"I said no! Back off, Rodimus!"

"What is your problem?" So apparently the Prime could lose his temper. Good to know.

"You are! You're so...so...perfect! Every time the team completes a mission were pushed to the background while everyone talks about Rodimus Prime's Team. Never Brawn or Red Alert or Ironhide and Hot Shot. It's always about you! And you never do anything to dispute it. We can trust you on the battlefield, I won't deny that, but you're always so aloof! You keep yourself separated from us like you're... you're better than or ashamed of us! Why the Pit should I want to cooperate more than I have to if you don't give a damn about the individuals on the team?"

Prime was silent, shocked. He had never once thought that his companions felt that way.

"Does everyone feel that way?" Hot Shot looked away, embarrassed at his loss of control.

"Brawn and Ironhide don't. I don't know what Red Alert thinks. But I can see it." For a while there was only silence, with Rodimus reflecting on Hot Shot's words, while said Autobot focused on his internal repair systems and looking anywhere but his leader. He wondered if he's been too harsh, if he had let his jealousy cloud his judgement. He would never say it out loud, but ever since he had met the Prime he had been drawn to him. In the academy he was charming and kind, and excelled in pretty much every subject he was in. He had even mastered the art of the bow, which was one of the hardest weapons to learn. Rodimus had beaten him out for the title of Prime, and where the young mech had been disappointed, but admitted that the other cadet had deserved the rank. When Rodimus had been giving his own team, he had been thrilled to learn that he had been specifically requested to join it. But as time went on he began to notice slight changes in the orange bot's behavior. For one, although he was still friendly, he was no longer the open, inviting mech he had been in the academy. He spent tons of time in meetings with the likes of Sentinel and Ultra Magnus, and rarely saw his team outside the missions. He had put up barriers to keep others at a distance. He knew that the others didn't really notice, but for Hot Shot, who had been infatuated with the Prime since before graduation, it hurt.

Rodimus was thinking about what Hot Shot had said. He couldn't blame the other mech for lashing out like he had; he was after all, right. Rodimus took his position as Prime very seriously. He did the best he could while on mission but he kept everyone, his teammates included, at a distance. He used it as a defence to keep others from getting to close. As a Prime, there were times that he had to make life and death decisions for the mechs under him, and he couldn't let bias sway his way of thinking. The first time it had happened he had nearly cost his entire team their lives. For a long while he wasn't sure he would be able to cope with the pressure. He eventually learned to deal with it, by deciding that as long as he wasn't close to anyone their deaths, while they would still be painful, wouldn't hurt nearly as much. Friendships also wouldn't interfere with his sending mechs and femmes into potentially fatal situations. That way of thinking began to change when Hot Shot joined the team. He had specifically requested the mech, as he remembered him from the academy and knew that he was very talented, especially as a front line warrior. The younger mech turned out to be a great addition to the team; he was optimistic and personable, as well as extremely skilled. He could evaluate a situation and come up with solution that had never occurred to Rodimus. The Prime valued his input, and would often work quickly with the other Elite Guard in order to come up with effective, unpredictable strategies.

The more time he spent with Hot Shot, the more he began to look forward to it. He really enjoyed his time with the younger Autobot. They worked well together and even the debates they had when they disagreed were fun. Hot Shot was everything he was not. He was open and able to speak freely with the others. He wasn't afraid to let others get close, nor was he afraid to grieve when he lost them. Hot Shot was so much stronger than he was, but his teammate seemed to have no idea. And though he loved his time with the other mech, Pit, he just plain loved the other, he realized that he was getting too close, and that scared him. The archer did his best to subtly push his friend away, but the only thing that that had accomplished was gaining his animosity. He hadn't even realized it until the younger mech called him out.

"I'm sorry." The words were said so quietly Hot Shot thought for a moment that he had imagined them. He looked at his crush, stared back, piercing blue optics pinning him in place. Surprised, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"What?" Yeah, that was brilliant.

"I'm sorry. You're right, to an extent. I do cut myself off from you guys, but it's not because I'm ashamed of you, or think that I'm better than you are." Rodimus kept his voice even and his face blank, but his optics gave him away. Hot Shot could tell that he genuinely regretted the way he had treated his team.

"Why do it then?" Just because the other mech was sorry it didn't mean that he was ready to forgive him. The silence stretched on for so long the soldier had given up on getting an answer.

"Because it hurts too much to get close and then watch your loved ones die." That brought Hot Shot up short. But then anger welled up again.

"Do you really doubt our skills so much that you think we would die so easily?"

"No! No. I know you are all good warriors, but then so was my original team." As soon as the words left him, the archer wished he could take them back.

Well. He hadn't expected that. Judging by the stricken look on his superior's face, he hadn't meant to say it. He wanted to ask about this original team, as he hadn't known that Rodimus had had a team before them, but the look on his leader's face convinced him not to. It was obviously a wound that hadn't healed properly. Instead, Hot Shot reached out, touching the Prime's shoulder with a comforting grip. Surprised, Rodimus tensed slightly, before relaxing.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." The Prime looked surprised at that.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry I pushed you all away. I will make certain to change my behaviour in the future. Now hold still and let me fix that chip." Hot Shot complied. Rodimus pulled his head into his la and tilted it to the side, gently opening the temporal panel. As the elder mech had suspected, the equilibrium chip had jarred loose. It wasn't hard to correct; he merely had to move the chip back into place and tighten the connections. It only took a few kliks before he was able to close the panel.

"How does that feel?" Rodimus tenderly massaged Hot Shot's temples, the movement almost unconscious, trying to chase away any lingering pain. Hot Shot melted into the relaxing touches. He hadn't had a lot of downtime lately and the massage felt really good. It took him a moment to process the question, but when he did he noticed that the dizziness had gone away.

"Better, I think." To test this he tried sitting up, reluctantly pulling away from those magic fingers. He found that he had no trouble, and pushed himself up further, trying to get to his pedes. Rodimus' hand dropped to his elbow, ready to support him in case he needed it. Once he was steady Prime moved back a few paces while Hot Shot remained still. The vertigo had receded, it seemed, as the cave no longer seemed like it was moving, and the pain in his processor had completely disappeared. Grinning, he spun around to face the other bot. He was surprised a moment later, when he onlined his optics, to find himself pressed chassis to chassis with his leader.

Rodimus moved quickly when Hot Shot began to falter, bracing himself as he moved to catch the other. Looking down at the mech in his arms, he watched as the other's intense blue optics flickered back on. For a moment he was lost as he gazed at the passionate depths of the other. It was only when Hot Shot moved, trying to regain his balance, that Rodimus looked away, embarrassed.

"Um," Hot Shot's voice was sheepish, "I guess I'm not as ok as I thought." 'Not that I'm complaining,' that devious little voice in his head cackled. After all, his slip had gotten him to right where he had always wanted to be. Albeit, he had always imagined a different setting, but in the end what did the background matter?

"That's fine. Although, maybe we should sit down again until you're completely steady.' Rodimus lowered them to the ground, refusing to let go, instead tightening his grip. Hot Shot felt so nice pressed against him.

They settled together on the cavern floor, neither mech making any move to pull away. Both were basking in the closeness that they had finally been allowed to have. Rodimus' hands found their way to Hot Shot's back, fingers gently kneading gradually increasing circles. When they pressed against an extremely sensitive spot Hot Shot shivered. Rodimus seemed to like that spot, as his fingers settled there, pressing harder into his plating. The longer he lingered the more pronounced the shivers became. Although he hadn't noticed at first, it didn't take long for the Prime to realize the effect his massage was having on the younger bot. His companion's optics had darkened to near indigo, and his cooling fans had clicked on. Hot Shot was the very picture of arousal, and it turned Rodimus on something fierce. Still, the lust crashing through his systems wasn't enough to erase his embarrassment.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry!" He cried, jerking his hands away. Internally he mourned the loss of hot plating under his hands, but he soldiered on.

"I didn't... I mean I just...um..." Hot Shot, tired of Rodimus' rambling denials when he so obviously wanted it, decided to find a more productive use for that mouth.

"Mmph!" To say Rodimus was surprised when a glossa invaded his mouth would be an understatement, but he adapted quickly. He tightened his arms around Hot Shot, pulling him flush against his body as he took control of the kiss. It was obvious that Hot Shot hadn't done this much, and he surrendered to the Prime's expertise swiftly.

Rodimus coaxed Hot Shot's glossa out to plat, diving into his inviting mouth and withdrawing slowly, dancing with the other. His fingers found that delightful little spot in his back again, pressing into it harder. Hot Shot writhed enticingly against his plating, heating him up even more. He felt as his spike and valve began to react, lubrication already beginning to build up behind his codpiece.

Gasping, Hot Shot pulled out of the kiss. He felt like he was on fire. He had imagined this countless times but never had he thought that it could feel this good. His hands grasped convulsively at Rodimus' shoulders, trying to find some way to anchor himself.

"Oh! It... it feels so... ah!" Rodimus smirked as he suckled at Hot Shot's neck. He singled out the main energon line and nipped it, before soothing the bite with licks and kisses. Gently, he eased his soon to be lover down so that his back was pressed to the floor. Trailing kisses over the prone mech's neck, he spread the bot's legs and settled between them.

"You taste so good," he murmured, trailing his mouth down the smaller mech's chassis, stopping right over his spark. He knew that they were moving too fast, but after denying his desire for the smaller mech for eons he didn't have the presence of mind to care. Besides, Hot Shot certainly wasn't complaining. He began to suck hard on the metal, knowing that only a few layers of plating separated him from the writhing mech's spark. Perhaps later there would be time to taste that energy later. Right now he had other things in mind.

Hot Shot was almost mindless with pleasure. He could feel his spark pulsing hard as Rodimus devoured him. Breathy moans escaped him as those magic digits trailed over his body, delving into seams and seeking out all of his hot spots. When Rodimus leaned up to take another kiss Hot Shot welcomed him, loving the domineering slide of the other's glossa against his own.

Rodimus slid his had lower, going right for his partner's codpiece. The metal was hot to the touch and copious amounts of lubricant were seeping through the seams. He cupped that heated groin, grinding the palm of his hand into it gently. As he did he broke the kiss, taking a moment to stare down at Hot Shot. The bot's head was tossed back, arching that beautiful neck covered in his mark, chassis heaving and hips pressing up into his groping hand. He was gorgeous.

"What do you want, Hot Shot?" he asked teasingly, pressing his hand into Hot Shot's groin harder. "Tell me what you want."

"Rodi, I can't... please I...I need...oh!"

"I'm sorry," That sinful hand continued to torment him, "I can't understand you." Hot Shot was beyond coherency, but his almost lover seemed to be content to leave him hanging. Doing the only thing he could think of, he slid back his codpiece.

"Please!" Taking pity on the younger mech Rodimus relented and dragged a single digit across the lubricant covered valve. Hot Shot gasped at the sensation. Curiously, the Prime brought his finger to his mouth and sucked off the fluid. It was spicy, like his partner. He noticed 'Shot's lustful gaze watching as the digit disappeared into his mouth. He slowed the movement, making them more sensual, and making sure that the younger bot could see his glossa wrap around the finger before pulling it out with a loud "pop".

"T-Tease!" Rodimus smirked.

"Think so?" He grasped the erect cable below him, pumping once before relinquishing his grip. Instead, he brought his finger back to that sweet little valve and tenderly traced the rim. He didn't pierce it, though he desperately wanted to. Hot Shot bucked and writhed, valve flexing, trying to as he tried to get that teasing digit to where he wanted it. Rodimus straddled his thighs, preventing any more movement.

The Prime struggled to keep his lust in check, wanting nothing more than to bury himself in that wonderful heat and take 'Shot hard. He didn't want to hurt the smaller bot though, and so held his raging lust back. Rodi watched as the valve tried to pull him in, clenching and relaxing as it struggled for stimulation.

"You want it bad, huh Hot Shot? Want me inside you, filling you up, pleasuring you until you don't even know your own name. Can you handle it Shot?" He had never had a lover reac as beautifully to his voice as Hot Shot did. The mech thrashed below him, arching his back struts and crying out for more.

"Yes! Want it so bad... for so long... _please Rodi_ give it to me!" Unable to resist that sweet begging, Rodimus slowly began to press one digit inside him.

Ht Shot whimpered as a line of pain cut through the pleasure. Rodimus slid his other hand to his lover's side, stroking soothingly at a transformation seam. He bent down, muffling those pained cries with his lips, trying to calm the other.

"Do you want me to stop?" He mumbled against HotShot's soft lips. He kept stroking and kissing his lover, waiting for the pain to subside.

"N-No, don't stop. It's starting to feel better." Rodimus didn't reply, just kept petting his lover. A few kliks later Hot Shot pulled out of the kiss and said,

"Ok, I think I'm ready now." Rodimus nodded, slowly withdrawing his finger, before plunging back into the warm, wet depths of his lover. He made sure to scrape against the rubbery walls, stimulating previously untouched sensors hidden there. Hot Shot moaned, angling his hips up, trying to take that finger deeper. When he was sure that his lover was feeling no pain, the Prime began moving faster, pumping it in and out, and adding another digit when he deemed the walls stretched enough. Hot Shot hardly noticed. The feelings in his valve were too intense, fire spreading out from the invasion, consuming him from the inside out. When the third was added he flinched, but the sensations rocking his body almost immediately cancelled the pain, and he thrust his hips up desperately, seeking more.

Rodimus watched 'Shot's face, looking for any signs of discomfort, but found none. The mech below him was pumping mindlessly into his fingers, begging incoherently for more. He scissored his fingers outwards, earning a little whimper from his lover, before deeming him to be prepared.

Top of Form

Rodimus finally slid his codpiece back, allowing his cable to extend. he moaned in relief, pulling his hand from Hot Shot to pump his cable. Hot Shot moaned at the loss and onlined his optics. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching hungrily as his hand moved over his arousal. Rodi could see the flash of glossa as Hot Shot licked his lips, skyrocketing his arousal even further. Reluctantly, he pulled his hand away from his cable. He bent down and captured that teasing glossa, biting at it gently, before pulling away.

"Are you ready?" He whispered huskily. Hot Shot nodded frantically, pressing his hips into Rodimus'. That little move snapped the last little bit of the Prime's control. He pressed his cable into Hot Shot's waiting valve.

It was like nothing he had ever felt before. That slow stretch as he was penetrated, cable pressing into him deep, was so sweet... so delectable. He arched into it, wanting more, deeper, harder, faster. He wanted everything that Rodimus could give.

It was hard to control himself, to not just thrust in and take what he wanted. Hot Shot felt so wonderful, twisting and bucking beneath him, so tight and wet around his cable. He felt like this was a little piece of the Matrix. He began to pull out slowly, but 'Shot, it seemed had other ideas, and clamped down around him.

"Oh, more, please! Give me more! As hard as you can!" That was all it took to shred the last tatters of his restraint. Rodimus reared back, before thrusting back in hard. Hot Shot met him, thrust for thrust as he plunged into his wet depths again and again.

"Mmm, you look... so good spread out before me..." It was hard to talk, but he felt it had to be said. His little lover was so gorgeous, especially in the heat of passion.

It couldn't last long. It was too good, and they had both wanted it for too long. The world had disappeared, leaving only the two of them and their glorious connection. Every thrust spread fire throughout their veins, until pleasure consumed all else. Neither was sure who had peaked first, but it didn't matter. They were falling together, pleasure and bodies intertwined. All through it Rodimus kept thrusting, extending the overload for as long as he could. Eventually though it became too much and both mechs succumbed to the darkness.

Hot Shot came online pressed against something warm and something gently stroking his helm. Groggily, he tried to remember where he was. His body responded sluggishly to his commands. Overall he felt tired and sore, and there was a pleasant throbbing in his valve. Slowly, the events of the past few joors came back to him. Unbelievable joy and embarrassment invaded his processor. He was embarrassed that he had freaked out the way he did, but beyond happy that he had gotten to interface with his crush. The fear was that this was something that Rodimus would regret, or would end up being a one night stand. He didn't think he could handle it, if that was the case.

"Hey," warm atmosphere gusted over his audio receptor "I know you're awake." Nervously, the smaller bot onlined his optics.

"Hi." It was awkward for a moment; neither mech was really sure what to say. Gathering his courage, Hot Shot spoke first.

"So... where do we go from here? I mean, was this just a onetime thing, or, um, I mean, you don't regret it do you? 'Cause I don't, but, um I guess what I mean is I..." as a child he would babble when he got nervous. Apparently the irritating habit hadn't completely gone away. His rambling was cut short when a pair of lips pressed against his in a chaste kiss. Relaxing, he allowed himself to enjoy it, and moaned when the other pulled away.

"No, I don't regret it, 'Shot, and I want more than one night, I would like to a have a real relationship... that is, if that's what you want."

"Yes." Hot Shot's voice was husky with emotion. He had never believed that this could be possible. "That is what I want too." Rodi smiled, and leaned down to capture his lips again.

"Good." The continued to kiss softly, both basking in the remainder of the afterglow and each other's presence. As the cycle wore on, the temperature dropped, and Hot Shot curled further into his lover's body for warmth. Both allowed themselves to slip into a light recharge to conserve energy. Sometime later they were woken to the sound of their names echoing though the tunnels.

"Rodimus Prime sir! Hot Shot! Where are you?" It was Brawn.

"Keep it down. We don't know what is in these tunnels. Besides, if they're hurt they might not hear you. We need to move faster." And there was Red Alert.

"Ah, don' worry ahbout it. Ah gotcha covered. Git going." Apparently she wanted to move faster than her comrades. Ironhide was going to cover her.

Standing, Rodimus arched his back, stretching out the kinks, before extending a hand down to his lover.

"Shall we?" Hot Shot allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, stealing one last kiss before tearing off down the tunnels towards the others. Rodimus stood there, bemused, for a moment, thinking back on the words his lover had whispered against his lips.

"_I'm glad I ended up stuck in the middle of nowhere with you."_ Smiling, he followed Hot Shot down the corridor at a more sedate pace.

Bottom of Form

{0}


End file.
